From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder
by magensby
Summary: Evangeline Williamson struggles with her blindness; Todd Manning is executed; and John McBain gets closer to solving his father's murder. Everywhere is chaos and what is that? Chaos is a ladder. How you maneuver its rungs depends upon you.
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

Todd Manning is in the hospital recovering from his execution. Evangeline Williamson and Cristian Vega are with him in his hospital room.

**Chapter 1**

'**Stop the execution! Manning didn't kill anyone!'**

Those words still ring in the air even in the hospital room where Todd lies in bed recovering from the execution and Evangeline and Cristian sit with him. Cristian tries to convince Evangeline to leave Todd in the hospital and go home to rest. Evangeline balks at the suggestion and says that she will stay until they find out what is happening with Margaret Cochran. Cristian doesn't like Evangeline's relationship with Todd.

_"Evangeline, let's just leave now. Todd is a big boy. He can take care of himself."_

Todd notices Cristian's agitation and smirks. Todd is aware that Cristian has a romantic interest in Evangeline but he doesn't think that Cristian is the man for Evangeline. But who is Todd to say who is right for Evangeline when he can't decide who is right for himself. This merry-go-round that he has been on with Blair for years is beginning to be ludicrous. She's Spencer Truman's girl now. She abandoned Todd for the man that Todd is sure set him up for Margaret's murder. Well Truman can have her Todd thinks. The sound of shouting snaps Todd out of his daydreaming. Cristian is shouting at Evangeline. Why is Cristian shouting at Evangeline? What did I miss Todd asks himself.

"_Cristian you can leave. As I told you I will stay here with Todd until we find out about Margaret Cochran. John is interviewing her now and Dr. Truman is with him. Maybe she will finally recognize Truman and this nightmare will be all over for Todd."_

Cristian's anger boils over the top as he thinks how all of Evangeline's concern is focused on Todd Manning and he doesn't like it. Coming to the end of his patience Cristian grabs Evangeline to get her attention.

_"Why is everything about Todd? Can't you see that he's manipulating you to put your life on hold for him? He's only your client Evangeline, or is he more to you?"_

Evangeline forcefully pulls out of Cristian's grasp and steps back from him. Surprised by Cristian's behavior, but unwilling to concede even an inch, she tells him,

"_Cristian Vega, are you out of your mind? Don't you ever put your hands on me like that again! Who are you to tell me what to do? I don't have to explain my actions to you or to anyone. I am an adult and can make my own decisions. I may be blind but I'm not stupid nor have I lost all of my senses. Cristian I know that you are concerned about me and I appreciate that but it does not give you the right to control me. Contrary to popular belief, blindness does not make one helpless. We are simply 'visually challenged' and that's a challenge I am willing to face. Now you can face it with me, as my friend, or not."_

Cristian calms down and knows that he made a mistake in physically restraining Evangeline but sometimes he just wants to shake some sense into her about Manning so he decides to apologize and wait for another day to convince her to cut her ties with Manning. Cristian allows his anger to subside and says to Evangeline, _"I'm sorry for touching you in that manner Evangeline. I was wrong to do that."_ Evangeline notices that although Cristian apologized for manhandling her he does not apologize for what he said so she deduces that he actually believes that she doesn't know her own mind and is allowing Todd to manipulate her. Evangeline does not foresee things improving on that front and she knows that neither man will concede even an inch so she must be the one to break this impasse. Although she has enjoyed and appreciated all the things that Cristian has done for her since the tornado at the church left her blind she does realize that she will not allow anyone to control her and that is exactly what Cristian is trying to do. Saying a prayer and taking a cleansing breath Evangeline asks Cristian to come to her. She takes his hand and with her other hand she touches his cheek and says,

"_Cristian, I know that you are concerned for me and you have been here for me since the accident left me blind. I thank you and appreciate all that you do for me. I am my own person Cristian. No one gets to plot my course but me. It's evident that you don't like Todd, for whatever reason, I don't want to know. Todd is not only my client but also my friend and I will not abandon him in his hour of need. You are welcome to stay with me and support me in this effort but if you cannot then I will understand and will harbor no hard feelings against you. You are a good man Cristian Vega and life has dealt you a hard hand but make the best of what you have. There are those in Llanview who love and support you. I love you too but as a friend. It cannot be more than that. I am not presuming that you have romantic feelings for me but I want you to know that I do not have such feelings for you and never will."_

Cristian cuts her off at that point, _"Evangeline how do you know that? How do you know that you and I can't have something together?"_

As he puts his hand over her hand on his cheek. Evangeline smiles and simply says,

"_I just know Cristian. So if we must part let's part as friends and if not as friends just know that I only wish the best for you Cristian Vega."_

Cristian looks at her with sadness in his eyes. Although she cannot see his sad eyes she senses the change in his mood. Evangeline removes her hands from him and he steps back.

He says, _"I think that you are making a mistake but it is your mistake to make. But I won't stand around and watch you make a mess of your life trying to be a friend to a scumbag like Todd Manning. I wish you luck and goodbye."_

With those parting words Cristian walks out of Todd's hospital room. For a few moments Evangeline just stands there in the middle of the room processing her conversation with Cristian. She is sad that she's lost his friendship but she knows that she did what was right for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

(This is a short chapter capturing Evangeline and Todd's interaction after Cristian's departure. Consider it the first rung in the ladder.)

**Chapter 2**

During the entire exchange of words between Evangeline and Cristian, Todd sits in his bed ready to intercede when he sees fit. When Cristian grabs Evangeline Todd is about to pull the IVs from his arms and jump out of the bed to beat Cristian to a pulp but he sees that Evangeline has control of the situation and sits quietly in his bed not wanting to interrupt them. Todd remembers when Cristian convinced him to fire Evangeline as his attorney. Looking back at it now Todd should have realized then that Cristian had ulterior motives and not that he was simply concerned about Evangeline's health. Cristian failed to understand that Evangeline Williamson is an extraordinary woman. She will push through whatever adversity comes her way. She didn't get to be where she is without conquering some 'giants' along the way. Don't underestimate her.

Todd's watching her as she stands in the middle of the room long after Vega has left. He knows that she needs time to 'recalibrate' her center, to find her 'calm after the storm'. He will give her a few more minutes then he will talk with her. Then he hears,

_"Todd I'm sorry you had to witness that. You have enough on your plate than being a party to my drama."_

To give her a directional clue to make it over to him Todd says,

_"No apology needed. I'm just glad to be here as your back-up. I was preparing to jump out of the bed when he put his hands on you but then I saw that you had everything under control so I stayed my hand."_

Evangeline follows the sound of his voice and walks to his bed. She feels for the chair that is by his bed and sits down on it. Feeling a little forlorn she tries to put on a brave face but Todd is having none of that.

"_Evangeline you never have to pretend with me. If you're disappointed or sad about Vega leaving you can feel that in front of me. You choose your friends, not me. I'm just glad to be counted as one of your friends. That's not to say that I like Vega all that much but I was willing to tolerate him because he is part of your life. So if you want to cry, or scream, or mope, or pout then go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. By the way, how did you get here because if Vega brought you then you just lost your ride home?"_ Todd jokes.

Evangeline smiles and says, _"You know what you're right. I guess that I will have to take a taxi."_ And with that the two friends sit in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

(These next chapters have our characters spinning out of control and skipping rungs on the ladder as they go. You know how sometimes life throws you a 'curve ball' and you lose your grip and try to regain your footing. Just think of that happening ten-fold and you'll know what our characters are experiencing.)

**Chapter 3**

While Evangeline and Todd sit calmly in his room recovering from Cristian's outburst things also appear calm in a different room in Llanview General Hospital.

Here we find Lt. John McBain of the Llanview Police Department (LPD) waiting for the his turn to talk with Margaret Cochran; Officer Stevens of the LPD standing guard at the head of the bed of the patient; Margaret Cochran the patient who lies there wondering who all these people are in this room and why are they looking at her. She's not sure if the officer standing next to her bed is here to protect her or to protect the other people from her; Dr. Spencer Truman stands quietly smirking all the while because Margaret doesn't know who he is; and Dr. Laramore the attending physician.

After Dr. Laramore finishes with Margaret, John begins to record his interrogation of Margaret. She says that she doesn't remember anything about Llanview or recognize anyone in the room. She asks John why is she here. John replies that she's here so that they can **g-l-e-a-n** (to gather information bit by bit) how she managed to fake her death and leave the country. When John says the word **glean**, Margaret's eyes widen and she looks directly at Spencer Truman.

As if someone 'flipped a switch' Margaret's entire demeanor changes from the timid and confused individual to a woman full of rage.

She shouts, _"Spencer, where is my baby!"_

Everyone in the room looks at her like she's the girl in the _Exorcist_ movie scene. You remember the part where she vomits and her head turns around on her neck. Yes that's how Margaret looks. She directs all of her attention to Dr. Spencer Truman and doesn't even give him time to respond.

She continues to rant and rave,

"_Spencer you did all of this to take Blair away from Todd! You took my baby to force me to help you!"_

At that point John does interject,

"_Ms. Cochran are you saying that Todd Manning was arrested for your murder all due to some plot by Dr. Truman?"_

John can't believe what she is saying. Margaret emphatically replies,

"_Yes!"_

Not once does she take her eyes from Spencer.

John then says, _"So Todd Manning was executed for nothing."_

Margaret's entire body tenses and she screams, _"Spencer you killed my Todd!"_

And as if in the blink of an eye and before anyone else knows what is happening or why it is happening shots ring out.

(Instant replay)

If you were a fly on the wall you would not believe the things that happen either. After John says that Todd was executed, but before he can say that Todd is still alive, Margaret loses all sense of reality. She grabs the gun from the holster of Officer Stevens and puts a bullet in the forehead of one Spencer Truman who drops dead to the floor. She then puts the gun in her mouth and pulls the trigger falling back on the bed 'dead as a doorknob'.

John thinks that if he had not taped Margaret's interrogation that no one would believe what just transpired. He finally presses 'stop' on this tape recorder.

**A/N: **Don't shoot me! (pun intended). Another short chapter but hey they say good things come in small packages and this is a small package and it was good, right!


	4. Chapter 4

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

(Won't get into all of the cleanup that hospital staff had to do to that room. Just be glad that you weren't on maintenance duty at the time. Now on to other things.)

**Chapter 4**

Totally oblivious to what is happening in other parts of the hospital, Todd and Evangeline remain in their cocoon of calm. Evangeline is sleeping in a chair in Todd's room. Her tiredness finally caught up with her.

John walks in to tell Todd about Margaret and sees Evangeline asleep. He stops just after entering the room and stares at her. John continues to stand watching Evangeline sleeping in the chair in the corner of Todd's hospital room not realizing that Todd is watching him watching Evangeline. Not one to allow a golden opportunity to pass him by, Todd says, loud enough for John to hear but not loud enough to wake Evangeline, "_Beautiful isn't she John."_ John's eyes jerk from watching Evangeline to glaring at Todd. Not wanting to respond to Todd's comment John simply sidesteps it and concentrates on the news that he initially came to deliver, that of the deaths of Spencer Truman and Margaret Cochran. As Todd's attorney John decides that Evangeline should hear this also but as he steps to awaken her he sees that she is already awake because she heard Todd talking and heard him say 'John'.

Surprised that John's here Evangeline asks,

"_John, why are you here? Has something happened to Margaret?"_

While she is talking Evangeline walks over to Todd's bed and sits in the chair next to the bed. John watches her moving about and is so impressed at how well she maneuvers on her own. Todd shakes his head as he again watches John watching Evangeline and knows that John once again underestimates the strength and resiliency of Evangeline. Todd can't blame John though because Todd himself almost fell into that same mindset but Evangeline has shown him that although hindered by her blindness she is by no means defeated. She doesn't give up. She fights to the bitter end.

Todd interrupts John's Evangeline gazing to ask him the same question that Evangeline asked,

"_John has something happened to Margaret?"_

Coming back to his senses John says, _"Margaret Cochran is dead."_

Todd almost falls out of the bed shouting, _"How could you let Spencer kill her while you were there! Did he poison her! Will you have an autopsy done!"_

Evangeline tries to calm Todd, _"Todd just wait. There has to be more to this. Let John finish."_

John stands and watch Evangeline calm down Todd. He notices that she takes Todd's hand and entwines their fingers. John's gut clenches as he sees the tenderness that Evangeline shows Todd. She's offering Todd her support. John remembers when he had that type of support from her. He thinks about their conversation in the outer room from the execution viewing room when they talked about Todd being innocent and Truman's involvement in all of this. Once again Evangeline was right. Truman orchestrated this entire thing. As Evangeline walked away back to the viewing room with Cristian, John looked longingly after her hoping that he wasn't too late. Too late for what though? Too late for salvaging some kind of relationship with her. John knows in his heart that there will always remain a place for Evangeline. Coming back to himself, John tells them,

"_Margaret is dead and so is Dr. Spencer Truman. While I was interviewing Margaret she came out of her daze and recognized Truman. She accused him of setting up Todd to get Blair and used Margaret's baby as leverage against her to cooperate with his plan. When I told her that Todd was executed, but before I could tell her that he is still alive, all hell broke loose. Margaret grabbed the gun from the guard's holster; shot Truman dead between the eyes; then turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger. They are both dead and now down in the hospital's morgue. You were right Todd. Truman did set you up. I believe what Margaret said because no one would make up such a story. But one thing remains unknown. Where is her baby?"_

John watches Todd react to all he has said and is surprised that Todd is so calm because he expected Todd to rant and rave about the incompetency of the Llanview Police; and that he will sue the department; and that he was right all along and no one believed him. But Todd did none of that. Todd didn't say anything.

Evangeline's voice cuts through the eerie silence, _"We will find your son Todd."_

Todd turns to her and says, _"But first we will get your sight back."_

John feels like he is intruding and begins to turn to leave but not before Evangeline stops him saying,

"_John thank you for all that you have done. Bringing Margaret back you saved Todd's life. Now that you've found David Vickers perhaps you can solve your father's murder too. I hope that you do John, I really do."_

John doesn't know what to say to that but he knows that he has to say something,

"_Evangeline you made all of this possible. You provided the clue to me about Vickers and if I had not searched for him I would not have found Margaret. So in actuality you saved Todd's life not I. And if Vickers is the key to solving my father's murder then you saved my life too. My father's murder has been the one thing haunting me all of these years and I'm closer to a resolution all because of you so I thank you Evangeline."_

And with that John leaves because if he stays he is sure that he will do or say something for which neither of them is ready. He is thankful that Todd will help Evangeline regain her sight. If anyone can do it, it is Todd Manning and for that John is thankful for Todd.

Todd sits with Evangeline after John leaves and just holds her hand and relishes in the thought that he doesn't have to worry about Margaret and Truman ever again. His mind starts to wander thinking about where is his child. If what John says is true then his child with Margaret is out in the world somewhere and he has to find them. Evangeline's voice breaks through his thoughts,

"_Todd we will get private investigators working on this right away. What about Rex Balsam?"_

Todd almost chokes, _"I wouldn't trust him farther than I can throw him. I want professionals on this. Now don't try to get me off track Attorney Williamson. I said first we will get your sight back and then 'we' will find my son. P-E-R-I-O-D."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

**Chapter 5**

News of the deaths of Margaret Cochran and Dr. Spencer Truman quickly spreads. John has no time to dwell on that as he works on finalizing his reports on that incident at the hospital. He still has to continue his interrogation of David Vickers regarding his father's death. John knows that Dorian Lord visited Vickers in the holding cell and John wants to make certain that Dorian doesn't use her measurable influence to get David released before he can question him again. John finishes his report and heads down to the holding cell.

When John sees Vickers he's not prepared for what occurs next. Through the bars of the cell Vickers looks at John and says,

"_I shot your father. Paige Miller was the doctor on duty who treated your father but she was drunk at the time and did something wrong and that's why your father died. Spencer has been holding that over our heads all of these years. Now that he's dead I don't have to run and hide anymore."_

John feels like the weight of the world fall from his shoulders when he hears David's confession. John has the attending officer to bring pad and pen so that David can write out his confession. John calls ADA Hughes' office to alert him to this new development. ADA Hughes is still reeling from the fiasco of the Manning execution and the wrongful conviction. John knows that it won't be easy to prove David's claims regarding Dr. Paige Miller but John now knows the truth and that is worth a whole lot.

Two months later Todd is visiting Evangeline in her hospital room after the successful surgery to restore her sight. They are both in high spirits, laughing and joking with each other. A knock at the door interrupts their back and forth bantering. Saying 'come in' to the person at the door they wait for the person to enter. To their surprise in walks John McBain. Evangeline has not spoken to John since that day in Todd's hospital room when he came to tell them about the deaths of Margaret and Spencer. She does know that both Vickers and Dr. Miller were brought up on charges for John's father's death. Evangeline is glad that John has solved that case and maybe now he can get on with his life.

Not wanting to postpone what he has to say John just comes out with it,

"_Todd you said that you would search for your son after Evangeline regained her sight. Well she has now and I want to help you, if I can, in your search."_

To say that Todd is surprised at John's offer is an understatement and Evangeline is at a loss for words, which is saying much for an attorney. But Todd does quickly regain his composure and asks John,

"_Why would you do something like that John? You're a policeman here in Llanview what authority would you have somewhere else?"_

John knows that Todd has every right to question his offer. Neither of them have very high opinions of the other but they do have a common interest and that is Evangeline. John knows that Evangeline values Todd's friendship and will do all that she can to assist him in finding his son. She did put her career and reputation on the line to prove his innocence in the Cochran case. And John equally knows that Todd values Evangeline's friendship. Todd spared no expense to find the medical personnel needed to get back her sight. So John answers Todd,

"_I know some very good private investigators that might help you in your search. Plus David Vickers may offer some information that Truman may have let slip, because we all know how haughty he was and how much he thought that he was so much smarter than anyone else. Just know Todd that I'm willing to help you. You can reject my offer of course but I do want to help."_

Todd looks at John, still not convinced of his sincerity so he considers his next words very carefully,

"_Are you doing this to get back in Evangeline's good graces? Are you hoping that she will give you another chance and if so what does my niece Natalie think about all of this? You are with her aren't you? You did leave Evangeline for her right?"_

John is embarrassed that Todd is bringing all of this up now. He just wants Todd to either accept or reject his offer of help. This is not the place nor the time to talk about his feelings for Evangeline. His feelings for her are too complicated for words.

All during this back and forth between Todd and John Evangeline does not say anything. At Todd's last question she does look at John to see his reaction and it puzzles her to see that he is embarrassed. But why should he be embarrassed when everyone knows that he and Natalie are together and she also sees something else. She sees hurt and she doesn't know why he would be hurt by what Todd is saying. But she still does not say anything.

Meanwhile Todd is still waiting for an answer from John but it doesn't seem that one is forthcoming so in an effort to end this awkward situation Todd says,

"_John thank you for the offer. I don't care why you made it. I won't turn down any help in finding my son so give me the information on the private investigators that you have and obtain whatever information you can from Vickers. Call me and we can meet to compare notes. John, I know that you don't like me. I really don't care about that but your willingness to put that aside to help me says a lot about you. That was a cheap shot I took asking if you were trying to impress Evangeline. I apologize for that. So if that is all I will get back to entertaining my friend here as we plan our celebration for her regaining her sight."_

Glad that he's off the hook from responding to Todd's question about Evangeline, John tries to make a quick exit but he does say before he leaves,

"_Evangeline I am very glad that you have back your sight."_

He quickly exits before she can respond.

Todd looks at Evangeline while she stares at the door that John just exited Something tells Todd that he hit a nerve when he asked John if he made the offer as a way to impress Evangeline. What Todd now realizes is that not only did he hit a nerve with John but evidently he hit one with Evangeline also based upon his observation of her response to John's reaction to the question and his lack of an answer. Todd surmises that 'things' are not finished between these two (2) no matter who else comes into the picture be it Cristian or Natalie. Only time will tell what if anything will happen again between John and Evangeline but Todd knows one thing for sure. He will not allow anyone to hurt his friend again so John best beware. Either John comes with the truth and without the baggage or stays away from Evangeline. Seems like a visit to Lt. McBain is in order.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

**Chapter 6**

Todd does talk with John a few days after Evangeline's release from the hospital. John is hesitant to reveal his true reasons for helping but Todd isn't in the newspaper reporting business for nothing and he finally gets John to admit that he wants another chance with Evangeline. Todd asks John if that is so then why is he still with Natalie because women don't usually want to get involved with a man if he's already with someone else. John informs Todd that he broke things off with Natalie before he came to the hospital to see Evangeline. The problem is that Natalie thinks that John is only doing this because Evangeline is in need and John is just playing the part of the knight in shining armor. Natalie contends that as soon as Evangeline is back taking care of herself then John will come back to her, his one true love, his soul mate. Todd tells John that it sounds like Natalie might need to spend some time in counseling at St. Anne's. Not that it is a laughing matter since Natalie's mother, Todd's sister, has mental health issues but Todd assures John that a person can only control themselves and not someone else. Todd does warn John not to play with Evangeline's emotions. If John is serious about having a relationship with Evangeline he will have to work hard to convince her because she does not trust John. He betrayed her by pursuing a relationship with Natalie so soon after his breakup with Evangeline and as far as Todd knows John never asked Evangeline for a second chance. John agrees with Todd that it will take a herculean effort on his part to win back her trust and love but John says that he has no choice but to at least try because he wants a life with Evangeline. John tells Todd that if he tries to romance Evangeline now she will consider it as pity but neither can he afford to wait because the more time that passes the more the love she once had for him will diminish.

As odd as it may seem Todd gives John some advice,

"_John, tell Evangeline everything that you just told me. Sit down with her and tell her how you feel and what you want to happen and ask her to give you the chance to prove to her that you are sincere. I agree that you don't want any more time to pass and you certainly don't want Natalie coming back into the picture. Speaking of which, you do know that you are to blame for a lot of the damage done by Natalie to your relationship with Evangeline. No man can flip flop between two (2) women and not expect trouble. If Evangeline is the one that you want then focus on her. Stay as close to her as you can and then there is no room for Natalie to come between you."_

Not believing his ears John has to stop and pinch himself that Todd Manning is actually standing here giving him pointers on love. Will wonders never cease? John does appreciate Todd's efforts and thanks him for it.

Months later the search for Todd's son is in full swing. John's recommended private investigators prove invaluable and they're able to narrow the search down to one adoption agency. With Evangeline's legal help Todd is able to locate his son and gain custody. Todd names his son Sam.

Todd and Sam move into a new penthouse along with Starr and Jack. Contrary to past history, Todd does not reconcile with Blair. It hurt Todd very much that Blair abandoned him in favor of Spencer Truman. Todd forgave her for that betrayal but he can never forget that she believed that he could kill the mother of his child and his child. Todd has done many cruel things but he would never kill his own child. Sure he does admit to trying to sell Jack when Jack was a baby but that was because he thought that he was not Jack's father. Not to say that adding Sam to the family has not come without challenges but everyone agrees to make the effort. Sam now has a family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

**Chapter 7**

Shortly after John and Todd's talk about John's true feelings for Evangeline, John did do as Todd suggested and told Evangeline all that he wanted with her. Evangeline wasn't buying what he was selling.

Now that Todd has found his son and Todd and his children are settling into their new home Evangeline can once again concentrate on her law practice. During the time of her blindness she did lose some clients, so much for loyalty. But since regaining her sight she has acquired several new clients. For that matter she has a trip scheduled to San Francisco to meet with executives at a company for which she did some work a few years ago. This is the same company that she visited on the trip from which she returned and found John and Natalie in his room. Not a nice memory.

The sound of her intercom breaks her from that trip down memory lane as her receptionist announces that Lt. John McBain is here to see her. Evangeline is not aware of an appointment with John. When they were together he didn't need an appointment, he could stop by anytime but now that they are no longer a couple maybe she needs to tell him to start making appointments if he wants to see her. It may seem cruel but Evangeline still feels fragile when it comes to John McBain.

During the search for Todd's son she and John did spend time together brainstorming on how best to utilize all their resources to find Todd's son. John had many useful suggestions and the private investigators were top notch. They even shared a couple of dinners together during that time but neither ever broached the idea or possibility of a reconciliation. Not that she made a point to inquire about John's life but people did seem to want to volunteer information. That's how she knew that he was no longer with Natalie.

So as Evangeline sits at her desk waiting for John to enter she makes a note to herself to take some time during the San Francisco trip to take in some sights while there instead of sitting in her hotel room between meetings and working. John comes in and apologizes for the interruption,

"_Thanks for allowing me this time in your busy day. I just wanted to stop by to see how you are doing and ask you out for dinner. Now that Todd has found his son and everyone has settled in I have to admit that I miss our brainstorming dinners and if truth be told I miss spending time with you."_

Evangeline is surprised by John's candor but with her upcoming trip she really does not have any time to spare so she tells him,

"_John I'm sorry but I don't have any time. I'm leaving for San Francisco in two (2) days and I will need all of my available time to get ready for the meetings that I will have while there."_

John looks disappointed but putting on a brave face and not giving up on the first try he tries another tactic, _"Will you have any time for sightseeing between or after meetings?"_

Evangeline frowns at John trying to figure out where this conversation is leading, _"Yes I will. Funny you should ask me that because I just made a note to myself that I really should do some sightseeing while there. I didn't do any the last time that I went to San Francisco."_

From the crinkling of his brow she knows that he remembers what happened on her return from her last trip to San Francisco. He doesn't want to dwell on that sad memory. Instead he forges on and gives it his best shot. He decides to ask the question no matter the cost,

"_Can I come with you to San Francisco?"_

Now Evangeline, knowing that she must be hallucinating or something, stands up; goes to her door; asks her receptionist to come to her office; and asks her,

"_Barbara, who is in my office? Tell me who is in my office. Don't worry I'm just trying to win a bet."_

Barbara steps in the office and says, _"Ms. Williamson, in your office I see you, Lt. McBain and myself. So do you win the bet?"_

Evangeline responds, _"No Barbara, I lost." _

"_Oops sorry,"_ says Barbara.

"_No matter Barbara. Thank you for your time. You may return to you desk,"_ says Evangeline.

She then turns to John and asks, _"What is this about John? Why would you come with me to San Francisco? Don't you have to work? You never take time off."_

John walks over to her, stands in front of her and looks into her eyes,

"_Evangeline, I want to spend some time alone with you away from Llanview. The only time that we went away together was for your great aunt's funeral and that didn't turn out so well. I can't change the past Evangeline. I made so many mistakes with us. I just want another chance with you. I know that you have work to do and I'm sure that I can find things to entertain myself while you have your meetings. After your meetings then we can enjoy the sights together, Fisherman's Wharf, the Golden Gate Bridge and Chinatown to name a few. I just want to share this experience with you. What do you say?"_

"_I don't know John. At such short notice it's going to be hard to find a flight and a hotel let alone considering the expense."_ Evangeline says not believing that she is even considering this preposterous idea.

Not giving her time to change her mind John quickly grabs a pad and pen from her desk and hands them to her, "_Write down your flight and hotel info and I'll see what I can do. Let me worry about the expense. You're worth whatever it costs."_

Evangeline writes down the information on the pad and tears off the sheet of paper and hands it to John.

"_You will let me know what happens won't you?"_

John smiles and says, _"I will let you know by the end of the day. Bye."_

As quietly as he entered John leaves Evangeline's office with her standing there wondering what did she just do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

**Chapter 8**

Two (2) days later Evangeline is at the Llanview Airport waiting to board her flight to San Francisco. Contrary to what he said Evangeline did not hear from John as to whether he managed to get the same flight or hotel arrangements. She is a bit disappointed but she tries not to show it. As she starts to board the plane she takes one last look around the terminal but she doesn't see him. Resigned to traveling alone she sullenly make her way to her seat. When traveling on long flights such as this Evangeline books first class. She thinks that even if John managed to get on the same flight that they would be separated anyway with her in first class and John in coach.

She settles into her seat and patiently waits for the other passengers to board the plane. When the line of boarding passengers dwindles she concludes that John did not make the flight. She looks out of the window tying to clear her head and heart of the disappointment that she feels.

"_Is this seat taken?"_

Evangeline looks up into the smiling face of one John McBain.

"_You look a little sad there young lady. Why the glum face if I may ask?"_

Fighting it but losing Evangeline smiles too and not to be outdone she quips,

"_Me with a glum face, certainly you are mistaken. Everything is fine."_

John concedes defeat and knows that in that moment that there is hope after all that this will be an eventful trip.

During the week in San Francisco, Evangeline realizes that John is sincere in his efforts to have a relationship with her and John understands that he has to give Evangeline time to trust him again and be comfortable with them being together. While in San Francisco they are able to have conversations without interruptions, no telephone calls, no one walking in his office and no one just stepping up to them while they are talking.

Evangeline's meetings progress very well and that adds to her good mood and John benefits from that. She is more relaxed and eagerly engages John in conversation and is totally involved in planning their daily excursions. They stay at the same hotel but on different floors. While Evangeline meets with her clients John manages to connect with a couple of his former FBI colleagues who still work for the Bureau but are now based in the San Francisco office. He and Evangeline visit all of the regular tourist spots and find other places and events. One night they attend a jazz concert in a park that was recommended by the hotel's concierge. Although they still have a long way to go before they are truly a couple, they know now that this is a start to something good.

It is now several weeks since their return from their enjoyable trip to San Francisco and work and family obligations keep them both busy. Not wanting to derail the progress that they have made they both make a concerted effort to carve out time from their busy schedules to talk. They decide to have some 'interruption free' time at least once a week. They know that if either of them stay in their office or leave on their phone that someone will either call or walk in. Their apartments are no better so they find a place where they can meet that's easily accessible for both of them and it works perfectly for them. Sometimes they bring dinner and talk and eat while other times they just talk. One thing that John finds quite endearing is Evangeline sharing with him how frightened she was when she was blind. He always thought of her as this strong woman and to know that she too has fears makes him see how wrong he was to put her up on that impossible pedestal that made him think that she was too good for him. She is human too. Evangeline sees now that John has solved his father's murder he's a lot more open sharing his feelings. She understands him a little better now. Maybe this time around they will get things right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**From Chaos to What? Chaos is a ladder**

**Chapter 9**

**Epilogue**

"_Are you satisfied now?"_

"_Yes very much so."_

"_Don't ask me to do this again."_

"_Just one more time."_

"_Okay, but only one more time."_

"_Thank you."_

He places their two (2) year old son in his toddler bed. The little boy is a splendid blend of the two of them. They've been married a little over three (3) years and now she's pregnant again. Just when John thinks that his life with Evangeline can't get any better, it does.

**Author's Note:** Well you made it to the end. Thnx for sticking around for this exciting climb of the ladder. Oh and by the way the conversation at the beginning of this chapter was concerning how many children they would have. That's what you thought, right? ;}


End file.
